Why Choose?
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: Madeline comes home from a stressful day at work and finds her mind wandering…specifically about Alfred and Lars Netherlands . Solo fem!Canada. AmeCan focus. PWP.


With a weary sigh, Madeline fell back against her bed as she wriggled out of her pencil skirt- heels already discarded. As she curled forward to pull off her nylons, a sudden tight pain bloomed between her shoulder blades, causing her to make a small groan and roll over to her side. She remained there for a while with a pout on her face, eyes roaming her bedroom until they settled upon the bathroom door.

Pushing herself up on one hand, her long golden curls falling over and obstructing half her face, Madeline thought of how amazing the idea of a shower was and could almost feel the soothing water easing her tight muscles. Without wasting much time Madeline hobbled over, unbuttoning, folding, and placing her blouse on the bathroom counter after turning on the water. The steam was already beginning to fog the mirror up as her hands fumbled with the clasp of her earrings, but soon she stood naked before her obscured figure.

Towels placed on the counter beside her clothes, Madeline pulled the shower curtain back and stepped inside, her reaction almost instantaneous. Moaning in pleasure, Madeline moved her hair over her shoulder so the hot stream of water could properly access her back, focusing on the shoulders. Time almost stood still for Madeline, lost in the sensations of the hot water against her that her mind began to wander.

She thought of the meeting today, or more specifically, of Alfred during that meeting. He was his usual self; speaking loudly and dominating the floor as per usual, she thought with a raised brow, not that impressed over his megalomaniac tendencies. Taking the pure white Dove bar in her hand, Madeline held it under the water for a moment before running the bar over her body slowly, absentmindedly making small circles as she thought more about it. She had to admit that even though her automatic response to his displays were an eye roll, she couldn't deny that the thought made her press her thighs together. The thought of Alfred exercising that all-encompassing strength against her; using his strength to dominate her body so completely…Madeline let her head fall back slightly as she cupped a breast, kneading and tugging slowly, biting her lip as she toyed with her hardening nipple.

Hundreds of memories ran through her mind at that moment- memories that seemed more like dreams, and dreams that she wished were memories. Upon many occasions Madeline had found herself panting in bed as she stared up at the ceiling, in an odd state of satiation yet yearning. As her thoughts turned to those of Alfred's darker days, remembering how desperately he had wanted her, Madeline's hand travelled lower as rivulets of water curled over her peachy skin. Parting her lips, Madeline ran her middle finger along her slit, circling around her entrance before moving back upwards toward her neglected bud.

A low moan escaped her as she pressed her forearm against the wall, water running along her back, while her finger teased; drawing out each numbing sensation.

"Alfred…" she moaned, picturing him standing in the shower behind her. She could almost feel his large, calloused hands against her hips, grip tight as he pulled her back against him. To feel his thick shaft stretch her, open her up wide for him as he took her over and over, plunging hard into her depths. Alfred would whisper into her ear, wet chest pressed against her back, dirty things; things that would make her blush and squirm and would make him laugh. Maybe they'd move out of the shower after that, seeing as Alfred was insatiable at times. He would hold her in the air, using nothing to help support her weight and lower her down upon him. Madeline could picture his voice then- that low drawl he would occasionally slip out around her that got her from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds.

Crying out in frustration, Madeline turned off the shower and grabbed a large towel, wrapping it around herself and walking to her bedroom. Her fingers weren't enough. They'd never be enough.

She spread the towel out over her bed, and was just about to lie down when she looked to her dresser and a flash of pink caught her eye. Resting in a thin vase was a lone, magnificent tulip that Lars gave her the other day, much to her surprise and pleasure. He was still so shy around her, she thought with a fond giggle, remembering the tinge of red across his cheekbones, tips of his ears, and down his neck. Lars had always been a wonderful man, and one of the few others that actually recognized her for who she was. She had to admit that he had improved over the years, but his true nature came out in the letters he wrote her. Kept inside a box with the coat of arms of the Netherlands on the surface (something that she picked out in secret), Madeline saved all the letters he had sent her over the years. She had ten thousand, last time she counted.

Her mind now a little softer, yet still humming with arousal, Madeline reached over and pulled open the drawer to her bedside table and looked down to her selection. Needs beyond that of her We-Vibe, she grabbed two items- one blue vibrator designed for g-spot stimulation, and a smaller, red and white vibrator to use against her clitoris. The blue one was thick, long, and perfectly suited to the moments where she felt empty and in need of being filled, while the red one was intensely strong, and held the record of bringing her to climax in less than two minutes.

Giving a lewd lick to the tip of her toy as she spread her legs wider, Madeline guided it towards her entrance and thrust inside. She was slick enough that it went in easy, but the thickness still caused her to gasp out and arch against her bed, loving how ripples of pleasure shocked her system. Closing her eyes, Madeline thought of Lars, of his tall figure and serious face that always melted away when he was around her. She thought of him standing before her, slowly removing his shirt in a teasing manner that did nothing but drive her wild with need. Long, strong hands worked each of his buttons until patches of light skin appeared, and then finally the fabric fluttered to the floor, hands now at work at his jeans.

Hand faltering as she hit he sweet spot, Madeline arched her hips off of the bed, turned the speed to high, and sped up her thrusts, plunging the toy in deeper and harder the longer her fantasy played out. When Lars was naked and crawling onto the bed and on top of her she was moaning loudly, swearing and calling out words of encouragement as he licked, sucked, and bit at her skin.

It wasn't until he was between her legs, licking and drinking down the evidence of her pleasure that Madeline nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" she moaned out, closing her eyes and trying to ignore it. She was so close.

But unfortunately her caller was insistent, and the moment her answering machine clicked off they called again. With an aggravated growl, Madeline kept her toy inside of her as she flailed her arm off to the side in her attempts to grab the phone. "Hello!" She didn't care that her voice sounded breathless.

"Hi Maddie!"

It took all her strength to keep her moan in when she heard Alfred's voice on the line. Alfred…she nearly forgot about him.

"H-hi, Al…"

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" her voice evening out a little, Madeline laid back on her bed and grabbed her other toy, not wanting to let her pleasure fade. "What is it you wanted, Al, I'm a little…_busy_…"

It was either the tone of voice she had, the way her words were spoken, or something entirely different, but Alfred's voice lowered slightly when he spoke next. "What are you doing, _Maddie?"_

She had just pressed the toy against her nub and turned it on when she heard him, so she couldn't exactly be blamed for crying out softly. But she was a quiet person, and Alfred couldn't have heard her…

His responding moan made it clear to her that he did hear that. "Maddie…what are you doing, baby?"

"F-fuck, Alfred, I can't talk right now… I-I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Wait, Mads, I was just about to say that I'm-" Madeline cut him off by ending the call and letting the phone fall to the bed.

Madeline let her head fall to her shoulder as she pressed the toy against her harder, turning up the speed a bit as the need to come was steadily increasing. Alfred's voice rang out in her mind, his sweet, seductive voice whispering his demands, his desires, and it sent hot waves over her body. In her mind, Lars was now deep inside of her, thrusting in and out in a brutal pace while licking and sucking at her neck as Alfred's disembodied voice called out around them. He would alternate in his comments, going from hotly whispered commands to fuck Lars harder, to smooth scolds on how much of a greedy slut she was, and how he should have taken her over completely all those years ago. Madeline felt at a crossroads over which she favoured more, but…in her mind, choices were unnecessary.

As she teetered on the edge of her precipice, Madeline pictured Lars continuing to thrust inside of her, except now it was deep inside of her ass, opening her up wide as she straddled Alfred's body and felt his cock slam home inside her slick entrance. They used her body roughly, pounding into her over and over as Alfred leaned his head forward to latch his mouth onto one of the swaying breasts before his face. Lars reached around her and began to knead her other breast, pulling at her nipple as Alfred sucked deeply against her.

"F-fuck, oh, God yes!" Madeline screamed, and with one flick of her thumb, she turned the speed to full blast and came. Hard.

Bucking against the vibrator and clenching against the one inside of her, Madeline felt her walls spasm as the world around her grew white. Eyes tightly shut, her breath was harsh and fast as she came down from her high, still pressing against the tube in attempts to milk out every last sensation. When her spasms ceased, she turned the one in her hand off and allowed the vibrator to fall to the bed as she turned off the one inside her. Unable to resist, Madeline thrust a few more times inside of her, making her sigh in pleasure during her afterglow. The toy was removed with a dull pop and she could feel her juices slowly leak out of her stretched orifice, so with her free hand she reached down to twirl her finger around the opening, enjoying the slick sensation.

Still lost in her fantasy, Madeline brought the toy to her mouth and wrapped her lips around it slowly, leisurely licking and sucking off her pleasure with a soft hum.

"_Fuck_, you're sexy…"

Eyes flying wide open, Madeline felt her heart stutter in her chest as she took in Alfred's flushed form leaning against her doorway, jeans open and hand palming at his shaft.


End file.
